new_country_projectsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leylandiistan
The Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan '(Irish: ''Phoblacht Daonlathach an Léiloindístáin) is a small micronation located in southern Ireland. It is divided into two territories: Robinscourt Territory and the Cubbyhole Territory. The capital is Maple Hill, which is located in Robinscourt Territory. The government meets in the National Assembly. The Executive Branch is based in Maple Hill, and it sometimes meets in Cubbyhole Territory. Leylandiistan was named after the Leyland Cypress (often referred to as simply leylandii), a plant found widely in the Cubbyhole Territory. The -stan suffix is used frequently by various states. It is also the national plant of Leylandiistan. History '''Melandic Republic The area on which the Cubbyhole territory is built was first discovered by Shane Cahill in April of 2009. In March of 2012 the area surrounding the Cubbyhole seceded from Ireland. The president was Shane Cahill, and the vice president and defence minister was T.Murphy. The Melandic Republic was the name of the nation, and it had it's own currency, the Melandic Krona. Only 4 banknotes were printed. Around May, the Melandic Army attempted to invade a neighbouring micronation. While the invasion was successful, it proved to be an unpopular move. Together with economic stagnation, it was only a matter of time before the Republic collapsed. The government lost interest in running the country, and at the end of June, the country was disbanded, and the territory was handed back to Ireland. 'Formation of Leylandiistan' Five months later, the idea for a new independent nation was conceived by S.Cahill and R.Craig. The Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan declared independence on 03 November, 2012 thus seceding from the Irish Republic, and the first and current rulers were Consuls R.Craig and S.Cahill. The Declaration of Independence was read a few days later. This was a completely peaceful process. Leylandiistan has had a steadily rising population of 19 since its independence. The First Cabinet meeting took place on November 15, those in attendance were the two Consuls, R.Craig and S.Cahill, it was held in Maple Hill. The power sharing agreement, between the two consuls, will expire on Monday, the 12th of August. The agreement might be discontinued if the new government is in place. On 22 November the Leylandiistan Government officially recognised the UN Human Rights Charter, and on 25 November, the first business enterprise in Leylandiistan was established. It is called LeylandiiCell and it ran the state telecommunications network until it went dormant after selling of its shares. Geography Leylandiistan is unique in a micronation in that it controls two separate territories which are nearby, but not connected to each other. It is located in County Cork, Southern Ireland, which has a cold, wet, sometimes snowy climate in the autumn and winter, and occasional warm periods in the spring and summer. Despite the occasional snowfall, there has not been any heavy snow in Leylandiistan since late 2011. However, there has been snow in the past winter of 2013, and the snow reached 2cm at it's highest. Leylandiistan's first winter saw 6 to 7 cm of snow. Robinscourt Territory is approx. 293 sq. meters in area, while the Cubbyhole Territory is approx. 81.2 sq. meters, giving Leylandiistan a total area of approx. 374.2 sq. meters (not including The Great Plains in Robinscourt Territory, which is not controlled by the government) 'Geology' Leylandiistan's geology is similar to that of neighbouring County Cork; the rock is either Limestone or Old Red Sandstone, most likely the latter. In terms of terrain, Robinscourt is very flat, while the Cubbyhole slopes slightly to the north. Government and Politics Between November 2012 and August 2013, the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan was run by two consuls, R.Craig and S.Cahill. This was the first government in office since Leylandiistan's independence. This was a diarchy, and it made all the decisions of government. However, on 21 February, Consul Craig set out a document detailing the establishment of the Central Democratic Party of Leylandiistan. This document also detailed terms of a coalition between would-be party leader, Consul Craig and SALDAL leader Consul Cahill. Consul Craig, leader of the Central Democratic Party and Ursula O'Sullivan. Deputy Leader of the Central Democratic Party signed the document on Friday 22 February 2013 at 19:00 PM. Consul Cahill also signed it. Since then, however, the now-President Cahill has done away with the party-politics system, and now Leylandiistan is edging towards direct democracy. The largest party in Leylandiistan is Shane Cahill's Conradh Daonlathais. The smallest political grouping is Austin Rowe's Republican Party, of which he is the only member. The nation went to the polls between the 7th and the 12th of August 2013. In the election, all parties won seats in the National Assembly. Shane Cahill, leader of SALDAL, was elected President, and Rory Craig was elected Vice-President. 5 candidates were elected to the National Assembly of Leylandiistan. The inauguration took place on Monday, the 19th of August 2013. Since then, the government has been quite busy. Two Acts have been passed. In March 2014, there will be a referendum on a new constitution. The wording has yet to be published. President Cahill says he favours a nation in which citizens are active in the government, and that he wants regional governments in each territory. Diplomacy Leylandiistan entertain's relations with about 50 other micronations. It is also a member of the GUM, League of Secessionist States, Micronational Alliance Association, and the European Union of Micronations. The government has a strict policy about diplomatic relations, and is very particular about who it entertains relations with. Nonetheless, it is a popular micronation around the micronational world. A full list of it's allies, and other diplomatic information, can be found here: Diplomacy. The Foreign Affairs Office has become much more particular about which countries it entertains relations with. Before it appealed to any country for recognition. However, the Foreign Office now looks carefully into how relations could benefit both countries, and if there is a national risk if relations are opened. Leylandiistan has signed treaties with around 15 countries. Military There are three sections to the Defence forces of Leylandiistan: The Ground Forces, commanded by Commander Murray, the Navy, commanded by Admiral Craig, and the Air Forces, led by Colonel Cahill, although he may resign from the Air Force altogether. The overall leader of these forces is Commander Murray, the Defence Secretary. Cahill is also captain of the navy's only boat, the Tropicana. The Tropicana has been for water trials in Roch'Hir, Loguivy de la Mer, France and Kinsale Harbour, Ireland. The vessel can hold 80 kilos, and is 1.5 metres long by 1 metre wide. Culture Leylandiistan is a very cultured country. It's residents speak many languages. Its citizens are scattered around the world. The most recent population statistics show that the majority of citizens are Christian (either Catholic or Protestant). There are a number of other faiths, such as Buddhism, and the Department of Religion ensures the needs of all religions are met sufficiently. In the Cubbyhole Territory, residents speak English Irish and French. In the capital, Maple Hill, all these languages are spoken, as well as German. Leylandiistan's culture is strongly Celtic, and citizens take great pride in speaking the native Irish tongue, and ancient Celtic festivals are still celebrated as national holidays. National dress isn't particularly a well covered topic, however most residents where normal, casual clothes. Sports Leylandiistan is a relatively athletic country. One of the oldest institutions in the country is the Leylandiistan Racquet Sports Association. Although the Tennis Department is still up and running in Robinscourt, the Squash Department has recently become defunct. The Cumann Lúthcleas Gael an Léiloinndístáin (CLGL) is a proposed authority for Gaelic Games within Leylandiistan, and it will be set up soon. Watersports are also rather popular, and the addition of an island territory, which is due to take place sometime in 2014, will certainly benefit this sector. In the 2014 Microlympics in Scotannaea, Leylandiistan was represented by a randomly chosen athlete, and apparently won a gold and a silver medal at the events in Holywell Bay, Scotannaea. Industry Currently the main industry is agriculture, followed by tourism. However, food production is on the increase, with 4 apple trees and a lemon balm plant in the Cubbyhole Territory. A cola flavoured beverage called LeylandiiCola is produced by the Leylandiistan Beverages Company. This soft drink, which is available in 330ml and 750ml bottles, was popular among Leylandiistan residents. Once a shop is set up, it will be available for purchase. Unfortunately production of LeylandiiCola has stopped temporarily. However, in it's place, a new brand of natural lemonade has emerged, and this has also proved popular.Leylandiistan Post is the Postal Service in Leylandiistan. It is run by the postmaster in the respective territory. Ursula O' Sullivan is the postmaster in Robinscourt Territory, and Shane Cahill is postmaster in Cubbyhole Territory. External Links www.livestream.com/leylandiistantv www.vimeo.com/leylandiistan cubbyhole.co.nr www.leylandiistan.co.nr Leylandiistan Tourism Leylandiistan Post Category:Micronations